The invention concerns a filter arrangement and a method for producing a filter receptacle. Filter elements are disposed in a filter receptacle or in a filter housing so that, as a whole, a filter system or filter arrangement is provided.
In the automotive field, in particular round air filters are known in which a substantially cylindrical housing receives one or more filter elements comprising a filter medium. Fluid to be filtered, in particular contaminated combustion air, flows radially through the filter medium from the interior to the exterior or from the exterior to the interior through a filter medium and is then supplied to the internal combustion engine. In connection with such filter arrangements, it is desirable to keep the flow resistance minimal. At the same time, the mounting space that is determined substantially by the diameter of the cylindrical housing should be as small as possible. In order to satisfy the requirements with respect to a contaminant-free combustion air, multi-stage filter arrangements have been used also in which, for example, a cyclone preseparation is integrated into the housing. Such measures limit the geometry and mounting orientation of the corresponding filter housings and filter arrangements.